


Rude Awakening

by Xephinetsa



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephinetsa/pseuds/Xephinetsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jarl of Windhelm wakes to find an uninvited guest in his chambers, making for a particularly awkward beginning to his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakening

Ulfric rolls out of bed, pulling the great bearskin rug with him, his eyes bleary with sleep. He staggers to his feet, letting the bearskin fall in a heap, stretching his back until his spine cracks audibly. He stumbles over to the looking glass, peering groggily at his reflection. His ruffles his unruly hair, roughly pushing it back to give at least the semblance of neatness. Still dissatisfied, but knowing that a comb would only serve to make it worse, and reaches for his tunic, only to freeze halfway through the action when he catches sight of a figure standing in his doorway. He recognises the intruder as Valdís, a Nord with a penchant for smashing heads and singing like a lark as she does so. She stands patiently at the threshold, one hand resting upon the head of the mace at her belt.

Suddenly he feels incredibly exposed, standing before her steely gaze, bare-chested, wearing nothing but a pair of pants, his appearance in disarray. He feels his cheeks growing hot, and he clears his throat loudly to disguise his discomfort. He abruptly pulls his tunic over his head, and begins fumbling with the strings, his fingers like lead. "How long have you been there for?" he asks, still awkwardly attempting to tie his tunic. She does not answer immediately, but walks into his room, taking the cords from his hands, muttering under her breath as she swiftly ties them for him. Stunned, he merely watches as she fastens the last knot, proceeding to fold the cuffs neatly. "I was there the whole time, sir," she replies at last, breaking the silence that had crept over the room. She is still standing very close to him, but shows no signs of embarrassment. Not wishing to show weakness, he does not mention it.

"Why did you not announce yourself sooner?" he asks, gaining control of his voice.  
"I did not wish to rush you, sir."  
He shakes his head slightly, taking the sword from the dresser beside the looking glass and strapping it to his belt. "What brings you to the Jarl's quarters, lieutenant?"  
"My Jarl," she salutes him. "A report came in early this morning, detailing the success of the Stormcloak advance in the Reach. We are beginning to push the Imperial forces back. A request for the swift sending of additional troops accompanied the report."  
He considers the information for a while before nodding. "Very well, send a detachment to the Reach. We will gain as much ground as we can."  
Valdís salutes again, turns on one heel, and exits the room, the sound of her booted feet echoing down the stone corridor. Ulfric frowns. Whenever he encounters Valdís, he is left with the feeling that she always seems to have the upper hand.


End file.
